A Beautiful Mistake
by AimeeMasen
Summary: Bella found out she is pregnant with the baby of her very recent ex boyfriend whom she thought was the love of her life. Little does she know the the bundle of joy she is carrying will help her find her true love. Rated M because I'm paranoid. OOC and AH
1. Prologue

**A Beautiful Mistake. This is a story that I thought of and I am sorta playing with. For those of you that are following Young Love, I have finished the newest chapter and will be uploading it after some editing. I hope you enjoy the new story. It's partially OOC(out of character) and mainly in Bella's POV.**

* * *

Journal entry #552- Wednesday May 13, 2009

_Today I found out that I'm pregnant. I'm going to be having a baby, I have a little life growing inside of me. In seven months I'll be having an Elizabeth Marie Swan or Edward Robert Swan. I hope it's a girl, it seems_ _like a girl would be easiest. I've grown up help raise girls and I have baby clothes for girls so it will help dampen the financial blow. I'm going to quit school and work full time as a waitress at Sugar Shack. I'll just talk to Marie about upping my time. Then when I'm older and the baby is in school I will think about going back and finish getting my degree. When I save up enough money I'm going to buy a place for me and the little one, but until then I'll be living with my dad. It sucks since I just bought all the stuff for the apartment where Alice and I were supposed to be moving in to and now I'll be going back home. On the bright side though, my baby will have their own room. Emmett just bought a house with Rosalie a few blocks away and will be close so the baby will get to see one of their uncle and aunt on normal basis which is good because they won't being seen that much of Laurent or James and their girlfriends Irina and Victoria. Lue and his girlfriend Irina are going to grad school in California and Jay and Tori are going to law school in Georgia. Dad and I are moving my stuff back this weekend and going to have dinner to tell the family. I also need to call my mom and tell her, I'm a little nervous for that phone call. Not that I care so much as to what she says about it but my baby should have a grandmother even if her grandma is a horrid bitch to me. Dad thinks I should tell Jacob but I don't think I'm going to. I mean I just broke up our 5 year relationship, no way I'm going to make it worse by springing on him that I'm preggers. Also when we started having sex we talked about it and he said that the only option for if I got pregnant was to abort and he was too young to be a father and as he put it "the kid would be screwed up". I think it would be best to keep that out of little Beth/Eddie's life. I told Alice today, she is super excited about being Auntie Ali. I'm so thankful to have her, it worried me that my child wouldn't have an aunt seeing as I have three brothers and my half sister is 14 years younger than me, but I have Alice. She's been my best friend for 15 years and is like a sister to me. When I told her my news she said that she gets dibs on being godmother and to be the first to babysit the little munchkin. I know that having this baby will be hard and make life more bumpy but I'm so excited. I'm going to be a mom. Holy Crap. I'm going to be a mom!_

* * *

**Okay so basics. Bella is 19 and is a sophomore in college. Alice has been her best friend since kindergarten and she is the same age as Bella. Bella was with Jacob for 5 year and just recently broke up with him. Emmett(AKA Em) is Bella's eledest brother and is 26 and James and Laurent(AKA Jay and Lue) are Bella's twin brothers and are 23. Their girlfriends are all the same ages as them. Her mom left when she was a little girl and married the man she cheated on Charlie with, Phil, and had a baby girl with him , Nessie short for Vanessa. I think that's the basics, and if you have any questions let me know. Hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next installment of A Beautiful Mistake, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Well today didn't go as planned. I told Jake and the family. Jake took it the same as James and Laurent took it, poorly._

"How the fuck could this happen?!" Jake screamed at me. I knew he wouldn't take this well, this is partially why I didn't want to tell him. Why did I again? Oh right! My father and his ultimatum, 'tell him or I will' as I recall.

"You were there; I think you can figure it out!" I screamed back. He was starting to piss me off. It wasn't only my fault this happened; he has equal responsibility in this. What's that saying? Oh yeah, it takes two to tango.

"Listen I just came here to tell you. I don't expect you to take responsibility for it or give me child support. I just thought you should know that you will be having a daughter. If you want to be in her life then fine, you can visit her; however if you don't want to be in her life can you please release your parental rights?" I said with a sigh. Jake looked up at me with somber eyes.

"A daughter? I'm having a little girl?" He practically sneered. Oh god, not this again. I've already heard the 'we will have boys and only boys' speech enough times. I can't help it that he has slow sperm and I will be damned if he hurts my baby girl with his ridiculous macho man crap.

"Yes, you are the biological father of this little girl." I said while rubbing my stomach fondly. I am 10 weeks along and have a little baby bump.

"I asked you for boys and you couldn't even give me that?!" He screamed and looking deadly. If Alice and Jasper weren't in the next room I would be scared of him hitting me, but I know my friends would never let that happen.

"Jake, the man is who controls what sex the baby is, I can't help it that you have weak sperm! Now just sign the damn papers and I will be leaving." I said while slamming the papers my lawyer, Jasper, drew up for me. He bent down and signed away all his parental rights without a second thought. God this man is heartless. When he was done I picked up the papers and walked out to my car with Alice and Jasper in tow. I was in the driver's seat but then got pushed over by Jasper and cradled into Alice's arms. They always know what is best for me. As we drove away my phone started ringing and I stupidly answered.

"Bells! I'm sorry! I didn't mean the things I said. If to get you back I have to put up with the bastard child then I will." Jake said into the phone in a depressing voice.

"Listen Jake, your 'I'm sorry' speeches stopped working the minute you started sleeping around with Leah behind my back. You broke our happiness, not me! I may have put the nail in the coffin but you dug us the grave. Oh and by daughter isn't the bastard, you are! Don't try contacting me ever again." I said and slammed my phone closed.

_Well at least he didn't hit me. I feel bad that my daughter won't have a daddy, but she will have an amazing grandpa and two great uncles, Emmett and Jasper. Yeah, only two, Jay and Lue said they don't want to be involved in this and think I should have an abortion. They think I'm too young and need to focus on school and later I can have a 'real baby' as they put it. I told them if they can't accept little Elizabeth then I don't want them in my lives. They said fine and walked out and I haven't talked to them in 2 weeks. Rina and Tori stayed behind and told me that my brothers were just being a horse's ass and they would talk to them about it later after they settled down. I've talked with Rina and Tori every day since and they still haven't gotten anywhere with the two knuckleheads I use to call my brothers. It's okay though I know that once I have the baby and they see little Elizabeth they will fall and love and come back apologizing like no other. Em and Rose have been great. They visit all the time and insist on helping pay for baby stuff. They even made a nursery in their house for when the baby and I come over. Silly I know but so incredibly sweet. Other than the drama with Jake today was pretty great. I found out today that I will be having a little girl and I am going to name her Elizabeth Marie. I have my first picture of her and I put it in my baby scrapbook that Alice and I are making and we are going to build it throughout Elizabeth's life and give it to her for her 18__th__birthday. Other than that I had a pretty boring day. Tomorrow I'm going job hunting, I wanted to stay working at Sugar Shack but the commute was way too much for everyday. So now I have to find a place that will hire a 19 year old pregnant college drop out for full-time. That shouldn't be too hard right?_

* * *

**Okay. So how did you like it? Shall I continue or just dump it? Please let me know. Review! I'm begging you!**


End file.
